


From Groomsman to Groom

by TonyPie17



Series: Happy Little Family (Save Me, Please) [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark!Bilbo, Inspired by Outlast, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyPie17/pseuds/TonyPie17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has always wanted a husband. Thorin fits his idea of one perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Groomsman to Groom

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this is the first one in a new series, because I have block currently, and yes, this was inspired by a video game (called Outlast). I hope you all enjoy~

Thorin woke with a jolt. He looked around frantically, trying to figure out just where he was and what had happened. The room around him was spinning from how quickly he’d snapped his head up, and he squeezed his eyes shut to block out the light from above that shined into his face. He tried to move his arms or his legs, but he found both duct taped to the chair he was sitting in. There was rope tied securely around his middle as well.

“Oh! You’re awake!” A cheery voice piped up suddenly, and Thorin opened his eyes in time to see a round, smiling, face come into view. Seeing that face triggered the memories of what had happened to explode into his mind like a bullet from a gun.

[][][][][]

_He was at a club, celebrating Fili’s graduation from college. His nephew had wanted to party with all of his friends and family, and so they’d all squeezed into three cars and gone out to a place called The Green Dragon._

_He was sitting at the bar, on a stool of course, while his drunken cousins and nephews danced and tried to get lucky. Thorin himself wasn’t really looking for anyone in particular when a patron sat down next to him, ordering scotch and a martini. Out of the corner of Thorin’s eye he at a good look at the guy._

_Curly haired. Short. Button nose. Cute. Thorin’s type. He’d figured this was the kind of guy he would date if he were looking for someone when the scotch was set down in front of him and the martini in front of the mystery man._

_“You looked like you could use another,” the guy smiled, which made Thorin smile as well. The look was completely infectious._

_“You don’t seem the type to go out clubbing,” he said now, and Thorin saw (in the dancing lights) that his eyes had to be brown or some other earthly colour._

_“I’m not,” Thorin replied, “This is for my nephew.”_

_“You’re a very kind uncle to come out with your nephew to a place like this,” the other chuckled. “I’m Bilbo, by the way.”_

_“Thorin.”_

_“So you said you came for your nephew? I like a family man.” Bilbo’s smile turned flirty, and Thorin knew that if he really wanted he could probably take Bilbo home with him. A good fuck was just what he needed._

_The taller man turned away with a smirk and looked out over the dance floor. He spotted his nephews, both of them, dancing with a couple of females. He hoped they were enjoying themselves. When he turned back to Bilbo he found the shorter man stuffing something into his pocket._

_“Pulled out too many bills,” Bilbo giggled, and he tipped back his martini. Thorin figured he should be polite, since Bilbo had bought him the scotch, and drank from his own glass._

_Huh. It tasted slightly different than usual._

_“Why don’t we slip out the back, hm? I’ve a new bed that should be broken in properly,” Bilbo purred. Thorin’s smirk turned into a wolfish grin, and he agreed._

_When they’d gone outside into the back parking lot where Bilbo had apparently parked, Thorin saw his world tipping before his very eyes. He knew it couldn’t have been from the alcohol (he’d only had two drinks) but before he knew it he was being hauled into the back of Bilbo’s car._

_“Sorry I had to drug you, love, but you’re just―gorgeous,” Bilbo sighed nervously. “Oh, goodness, what would Mother say if she saw how I was handling this?”_

_The last thing Thorin saw before he blacked out was Bilbo’s sweet face, smiling down at him with barely contained eagerness and the slightest tinge of worry._

[][][][][]

“L’t m’ go!” Thorin slurred, and he pulled at his restraints again. Bilbo looked sorrowful for a moment as he decided to take up residence in Thorin’s lap, sitting unbearably close and reaching a hand up to run his fingers through Thorin’s hair.

“I’m sorry, dear, but I simply can’t,” Bilbo said wistfully. “Mother said I should find a wonderful husband it would just so happen that I found you to be the best candidate.”

He smiled suddenly, looking a bit nostalgic. “It’s not usually heard of but I figured it’d be alright to do it the same way Mother did with Father.”

Thorin could only assume that “the same way” meant “kidnapped and held against his will” since that was exactly what was happening to him. He tried to jerk his head away when Bilbo leaned in a bit, and only succeeded with hitting Bilbo’s mouth with his chin. Bilbo fell back, landing on his back on the floor, and Thorin’s breathing stilled as the other brought a hand up to his mouth slowly.

Touching his lip and bringing his hand back only to see the red of blood, Bilbo looked up at Thorin, and a displeased frown crossed the features Thorin had once thought cute.

“That wasn’t very nice, _Thorin_ ,” he growled, and Thorin knew almost immediately that he’d made a grave mistake.

Bilbo stood once more and turned his back on Thorin, walking to a corner of the room that was poorly lit and as such didn’t allow Thorin to see exactly what Bilbo was retrieving. When the other returned, he was holding a syringe filled with a blue liquid,

“But it’s alright, I know how exciting getting married can be, and you must be positively elated.” Bilbo’s smile had returned, but it was darker now, holding something of a promise. The syringe Bilbo had picked up was pushed into Thorin’s neck, the fear having gripped Thorin tight and kept him unmoving, even as the plunger was pushed down and the liquid entered his blood.

The room began to spin, and Thorin felt his eyes start to droop low. Bilbo’s face became distorted, and the smile turned into a grin, pearly white and absolutely terrifying. The last thing Thorin heard before he fell unconscious made him sick to his stomach and afraid.

“And don’t worry, we won’t be all alone in this big house for long… I’m sure your nephews will love it here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to try something different, so I went with Dark!Bilbo.


End file.
